In preparing raw potatoes for the production of cottage-fried, shoestring, french-fried, steak fried, and other cut forms of potatoes, it is conventional to cut a washed, peeled, or unpeeled raw potato by means of a water knife which cuts the potato satisfactorily, but consumes enormous quantities of water. The amount of water thus utilized presents problems not only in delivering the water to the site of the cutting operation, but also requires considerable equipment for cleaning the water and disposing of both the water and the materials extracted during the cleaning process.
The water knife cutting process does not lend itself to the cutting of vegetables other than potatoes because saturating other vegetables with water may adversely affect their appearance and use in the manner intended.
An object of the invention is to provide vegetable slicing apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages referred to above.